


They have their wishes

by SkyTheLoner



Series: They Don't Know What The World Has Done [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Name Changes, Platonic Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Azul doesn't know exactly how to react to the recent tragedy, nor does Amarillo. They try to survive these dark emotions together, even if they greive so differently.[Steven Universe Human AU](Takes place after the equivalent of Pink Diamond's shattering in this universe)





	They have their wishes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fanfiction that takes place a week after Pink Diamond was killed/shattered.
> 
> Anyway:
> 
> Azul - Blue Diamond  
> Azure - Blue Diamond's Pearl  
> Amarillo - Yellow Diamond  
> Perla - Yellow Diamond's Pearl  
> Snowy (nickname) - White Diamond  
> Lily - White Diamond's Pearl  
> Rosa - Rose Quartz

Azul Diamante was sick and tired of the way she looked at her.

From under the dark, light fabric of her blanket, Azul's gaze carefully watched as Amarillo paced franticly back and forth, and her fingers dug even tighter into the cloth when the elder woman frowned. Well, Amarillo was already frowning before, but that was expected. The blond woman facial expressions consisted mostly of frowns to begin with, though there was actual hatred now shining her eyes. Her adopted sister finally halted, muttering curses under her breath, which would have been more foul, though she tried to limit the severity of the curses when she was around. Amarillo's unnatural golden eyes were burning with an emotion that was alien to her, and they watched her carefully, though she didn't seem mad at her.

"Perla informed the company of the recent events." Amarillo's voice was tense with the strain of keeping her emotion from spilling out on the floor in the form of tears. She was surprisingly calm despite the recent events, though it was just the shock. The ocean blue blanket trembled as her body shook, and the other woman seemed to notice this, because she casually asked, "Azul, dear, would you like me to cook something for you?" She rarely cooked for her barely younger sister, only when something bad had happened. Like when Rosa had started an uproar along with another servant.

Azul only replied with a small grumbling noise, which Amarillo took as a "yes", judging by the sound of her boots becoming more faint. Her adopted sister turned off the light switch her way out of the bedroom, pausing only to set her phone down beside her on the bed. The phone that, she knew, had quite a lot of games downloaded on it. Yet, she ignored it, she wanted to wait until the shock and denial about what happened to fade first.

It was nearly eight at night.

Her personal servant was the only person still in the room with her, watching her silently. "Azure, you may leave me now, thank you." It was the first thing she had said in the past three hours since she and Amarillo were in their bedroom, whispering about her will and the funeral, which they both agreed to skip and spend the time watching a movie to try to ignored the hurt.

The slightly dark skinned woman, just twenty-two, bowed formally to her, and Azul couldn't have cared less if she bowed right at the moment. The thin, but not unhealthy, girl stood up quickly, fixing the collar of her tailored black and blue outfit. "Yes, Miss Diamante." She left the room swiftly, closing the oak door behind her quietly as she did.

She fleetingly glanced around Amarillo and hers shared room, though they could easily had had their own rooms, it made Azul's life easier. Whenever she would jolt awake at three in morning from her nightmares, her sister could quickly leap out of her bed and race - Amarillo denied she had ever tripped or  _ran_  to her sister's bedside on those nights - across the room to help calm her down. Yellow was strict about following the directions for the medication she took for the nights couldn't fall asleep and - rarely - her panic attacks.

That medicine was currently in her bathroom in a cabinet that only she, Amarillo, their elderest sister/mother,  _their youngest sister,_ and all of their personal servants could open. She twirled the key that hung around her neck around carefreely, clenching her blanket tighter.

Azul gripped the fabric even more tightly, wrapping it around her, staring intensely at one little freckle on her bare foot, trying to block out the dark, suffocating emotions in her heart. The reality of the event was starting to hit her. Her vision was fuzzy with tears, her throat felt tight, as if she was choking. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, and she turned to Amarillo's black phone.

She turned the phone on, her hands only trembling slightly, clicking on a playlist of songs Amarillo had picked out for her from twenty years ago when she had been having nightmares often. There was a short pause and then the music began to play. Azul slowly inhaled and exhaled breath after breath of air.

She laid down on her soft bed, covering her face with the blanket, focusing on breathing and letting tears run down her face because  _it hurt._

There were no physical wounds on her, but she may as well had been bleeding to death. She wanted her back. She wanted her to just show up at the door and explain that she got away, and even if she was wounded a bit, those wounds could heal. Everything could be normal after awhile.

Right?

The eighth song began to play, and she turned up the volume a bit, sniffing as her nose began to run slightly. She rubbed her face, wiping off her tears.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Azure informing her in her soft voice, "Miss Diamante, Miss Amarillo wants you to come to the kitchen. She has finished cooking."

Sighing quietly, she replied, "Tell her to bring it here."

"Miss Amarillo has told me that she wants you to eat with her," her servant told her.

"Tell her that I don't care, and I want her to bring it here and watch a movie."

The girl's laugher could be heard from behind the door. "Yes, Miss Diamante."

A minute later Amarillo's footsteps could be heard as she walked down the hallway, and if she listened close enough, her sister's assistant, a pale skinned woman with a slight attitude, could be heard pushing something beside her. Someone - Amarillo's assistant, Miss Perla - knocked on the door loudly, causing her sister to grumble something that had a surprising lack of profanity. The woman meekly apologized.

There was a softer knock on the door, and she turned off Amarillo's phone. She crawled off her bed, grabbing a plush pillow and her three blankets and sat on the floor beside her bed.

"Hey." Amarillo had been crying. "Can I come it, Azul?"

"Do you have a movie picked out?"

"Yes."

"Is it ace enough?" she joked, adjusting the black ring on her middle finger. Her adopted sister was happy to learn about the fact that the ring was worn on that finger, commonly showing the ring to anyone dumb enough to try and flirt with her.

"Yes. Yes, it is a very ace movie."

"Then come in." She finally realized how weird her voice sounded after crying for fourteen minutes straight. She coughed loudly.

There's a click as her sister turns on one of the lights with a lower brightness, allowing light to reflect off of the other woman's contact lenses, blinding her for a moment. Amarillo rubbed her face, annoyed, grabbing a box of tissues from the cart Perla pushed into the room. She dropped it beside her, and it hit the soft carpet with a small thud.

She quickly walked toward her bathroom, muttering, "I'm going to take my contacts out." She paused. "Perla."

"Yes, Miss Amarillo?" asked her assistant nervously, tugging one of the sleeves on her outfit.

"Put in the movie." She pointed to the big television in the corner of the bedroom.

"Of course, Miss Amarillo." The pale woman replied, bowing, and she quickly walked towards the television, which was covered in stickers that she, Amarillo, and their youngest sister put on it when they were younger. The woman glanced at her, sitting under a pile of blankets with a watchful blue gaze.

Soon she could hear the television, and she clenched her pillow tighter when she heard Amarillo walk towards her. The older woman, who was adopted from some country in Europe by the eldest member of their weird family, said nothing as she sat down beside her, sighing loudly and gave her a bowl of something and a spoon. Her sister was sitting close enough to her to steal a blanket, though she simply ate her food silently.

Azul glanced at the bowl, seeing mac and cheese, and began to eat slowly. Her stomach feel weird, she noted as she ate the food slowly. She stopped eating.

Amarillo glanced at her, understanding, and said nothing. She grabbed her phone from Azul's soft bed.

"She was killed," Azul finally said, breaking the tense silence between them.

"Rosa Cuarzo is the main suspect," Amarillo reminded her quietly.

"I know."

"Do you want me to send you all of the information about the attack or..." Her brown eyes showed a lot of emotion, mostly anger about what happened.

"So, besides the wound on her stomach, was she hurt in... the attack?"

"No, but the wound damaged a lot of organs." Her tone was tense, and she stopped talking.

Azul lended towards her sister and kissed her forehead. Her face was definitely beginning to heat up a bit; she rarely kissed anyone. She wrapped an arm around the other woman, snuggling close to her, even though she didn't like cuddling most of the time. Amarillo wasn't fond of hugs, but she was her sister. Her sister silently sobbed, not paying attention to the movie anymore.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What's going to happen now?"

Amarillo wrapped both her arms around her younger sister, embracing her for a moment. "I'm not sure."

Azul gave her sister another kiss on her forehead, and she muttered, "We - me and her - are sisters by blood, though I'm older by a few years."

"Yeah, though did you find out who your mother was?" Amarillo questioned softly, and she released her, though she didn't move away from her. "Or could you not find out due to you not speaking Korean?"

"She visited Korea to find out, and then..." She paused for a moment. "You know."

"What?" Amarillo stared at her in shock, her eyes wide in horror. "She visited there to find answers... because she was abandoned... and-" She clenched her hands into fist. She knew about Azul and her mother and she knew about them wanting to know why, but...

"Oh... she was saving up money to visit and find out who she was, but some how Rosa found out about it and-" She began to cry, tears forming in her eyes.

Amarillo looked as if she would start to cry too, and she turn off the television. She was still in her work clothes, though her sister had spent the whole day at home in pajamas. The only reason her older sister had bothered to visit anyone earlier that day was to speak to their eldest sister - or was she more like a mother?

Azul's sad face was enough to make most people cry, though Amarillo was becoming immune to it. Slowly.

"Azul, what about her zoo?"

"Oh, I put Holly in charge it."

"Why does-" Amarillo stopped mid-sentence. "Why did she like that place?"

"She wanted to keep some animals from our homeland, Amarillo," she replied. "When we were about five, we found some friendly animals, she wanted to have something that reminded her of them."

"It used a lot of resources."

"You would never have dared to tell her no."

"I would have never dared to tell  _you_  no."

"Right." Azul laughed a bit, kissing her forehead again.

"Azul, we should get some rest."

"Can we visit the place where it happened tomorrow?"

"Azul... please, the last time you visited, you started crying for a hour," Amarillo reminded her, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "And I have to work tomorrow. I need to look over what the eyewitnesses said about the attack. Also her servant is missing and possibly wounded.  _She_  would know what happened." Her gaze was focused on the floor, and she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Amarillo, please!"

"Fine." She sighed, annoyed. "Perla!"

A moment later the woman opened the door and asked, "Yes, Miss Amarillo?"

"Get Azul's medicine."

Perla bowed quickly, and she replied, "Yes, Miss Amarillo." She raced to get the bottle of pills, her hand clenching the key hanging around her neck.

"Azure!" she called in a quieter voice than Amarillo.

"Yes, Miss Diamante?" Azule bowed.

"Can you call Lily and tell her to tell Snowy that I'll be visiting Korea for a bit?" Snowy was the nickname she and Amarillo picked out for their elderest sister, and Lily was her assistant. Snowy didn't really like her nickname, but she had said she could deal with it.

"Of course, Miss Diamante." Her servant took out a special phone from her pocket that had the numbers of all four of them, despite Snowy not wanting anyone to have her number. Snowy hadn't answered any of her calls lately but Lily had.

"I want to know what happened."

"Right."

"They will be caught, and they will face justice."

"I'll make sure of that, Azul," Amarillo reassured her, finally standing up.

"Thank you."


End file.
